bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
My Companion is Dragaon!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Mycompaniondragaon.JPG |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 2 |last = Critical K.O.! |next = Shoot to Extremes}} is the 2nd episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on April 14th, 2012. Plot This episode is a flashback in which Harubaru relates to Tatsuma about how he got Flare Dragaon which he affectionately calls as his "Companion." The flashback begins in the Bakugan Dojo where Harubaru is training his shooting skills with his Gus Burnan. His shots always end up in disaster which soon angered Master Shimo. While receiving reprimands from Master Shimo, Harubaru accidentally spots Flare Dragaon in a pillow below the gold statue in the dojo. Master Shimo tells him that it's a unique kind of Bakugan. Harubaru asks for it and Master Shimo agrees with a condition that Harubaru must pass a test the next day or else, Flare Dragaon will be returned to its place. In preparation for that test, Harubaru trained all night in his room to perfect his shooting skills. The following day, Master Shimo has gathered a huge crowd and had set up a long white plank on top of a swimming pool. At the end of the long white plank is Raichi's Mika Laurel standing on a Gate Card. Master Shimo called it the "Long Shoot Challenge." Harubaru's objective is to inflict Critical K.O. on the Mika Laurel with the Flare Dragaon. Harubaru takes out Flare Dragaon and prepares to shoot. His first shot was a miss because he didn't inflicted enough pushing force on Flare Dragaon, causing it to stop a few centimeters in front of Mika Laurel. His second shot was too powerful in terms of push that Flare Dragaon fell down the swimming pool and he has to dive in to get it. Finally, on the third shot, Harubaru was able to form a connection with Flare Dragaon and called it his "Companion." With that, he achieved perfect shooting force to Critical K.O. Mika Laurel and for Flare Dragaon to stand in the Gate Card. Harubaru rushes to the end of the plank to retrieve Flare Dragaon. Raichi asks Master Shimo why did the latter gave Flare Dragaon to Harubaru. Master Shimo confides in Harubaru's skills as a Brawler so he decided that it won't hurt to give him Flare Dragaon. The episode ends with Harubaru happily raising up Flare Dragaon to the morning sun and yelling out "I did it!" Featured Brawls No brawls are featured in this episode. Instead, it features a special kind of challenge called the "Long Shoot Challenge" where Harubaru's Bakugan must inflict Critical K.O. on Raichi's Mika Laurel standing on a Gate Card at the end of a long plank. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Tatsuma * Master Shimo * Raichi Kuronashi BakuTech Seen * Flare Dragaon * Destroy Munikis (in imagination) Bakugan Seen * Gus Burnan (in imagination) * Sha Nozchi (in imagination) * Mika Laurel Trivia *This episode is adapted from The Encounter of Harubaru and Dragaon. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes